


Cosmic Railway

by SnowMoonyx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun can't offer it to him, Drabble, Gen, Idk I'm just upset about the whole Cosmic Railway thing in general, No closure, Sehun wants validation, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowMoonyx/pseuds/SnowMoonyx
Summary: Maybe it is pointless, after all.





	Cosmic Railway

"Hey hyung, do you ever think it's pointless?"

Baekhyun furrowed his brows, looking over at their maknae when he fell down beside him on the couch. "That's kinda hard to answer if I don't know what you're referring to."

Sehun waved his hand in the air. "Just... This. Me being in EXO."

Baekhyun sat up straighter. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Chanyeol and Kyungsoo paying closer attention.

"Of course not! Why would you think that?"

As he said it he immediately regretted it. Of course he knew why Sehun would jump to that conclusion. Or, rather than _jump,_ he had probably taken his time slowly approaching it, which made this a million times worse.

Sehun sighed. "You know why. I hardly get lines. I'm not much in the spotlight, not even when we're only dancing. I hardly do anything much outside of the group too. It just all feels like a waste."

"...I don't want to say that it's true, but I know it is. We've all tried convincing them that you deserve to show off more, and it's frustrating when they decline that. Everyone want you to stand out more. Our members. Our fans. And friends. I know that you feel like that and I can't offer much comfort about it but we'll try again to convince them about it, again and again. I don't want you to feel that way. None of us do."

Sehun looked down, dragging his knees up to his face, which he rarely ever did. "I know you don't. It's still hard, though. I just want to be like everyone."

If Baekhyun was surprised to see a tear slide down Sehun's cheek he didn't mention it.

"I know, Hunnie, I know. I just wish there was something I could do about it."

He couldn't. So instead he draped an arm around their youngest, drawing him close as they both felt life just fall a tiny bit apart.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't okay guys :(  
> I just want him to shine more, is that really too much to ask? @SM


End file.
